Rudy D'Avanzo
Rudy D'Avanzo is a minor antagonist in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Biography Backstory The police department in Liberty City has an extensive record of Rudy's crimes. He has been arrested a total of eight times. He was first arrested in the year 1972 for facilitating prostitution. Rudy was arrested in 1976 for grand theft auto and in 1983 for the same crime. In 1993, he was arrested on charges of manslaughter and racketeering. Rudy committed hijacking and arson in 2001, both of which led to separate arrests. Rudy's eighth and final arrest took place in 2003 where he was convicted of fraud. At some point in Rudy's life, he developed a hatred towards the Liberty City Triads. The hatred started after Rudy's was killed in an explosion of a fish factory. He suspected that the Triads were responsible since they owned a chain of fish factories. Rudy has a habit of loitering around the backs of lingerie boutiques. The purpose is for Rudy to satisfy his fetishes of women's undergarments and cross-dressing. Role 55 years ago in 2009, Rudy D'Avanzo contacts Huang Lee who is a Chinese resident in Liberty City. Rudy tells Huang that Liberty City's Triads are being monitored by a snitch. Rudy and Huang meet at a local cemetery. At the cemetery, Rudy explains that the snitch is a man named Jimmy Capra and is revealing information about the Triads to FIB. Before Rudy has a chance to explain more details to Huang, they are ambushed by Capra's personnel. They manage to escape the ambush. Afterwards, Huang believes that Capra is indeed a snitch. Rudy then manages to hide a recorder inside Capra's car. He sends Huang to steal Capra's car and kill his personnel. Later, Capra personally asks Rudy to have a peace talk. Rudy views it as an opportunity to kill Capra. He asks Huang to attend the peace talk. At the meeting, Huang and Rudy are attacked by Capra's remaining personnel. It turns out to be an attempt for Capra to kill Rudy. He is rescued by Huang who uses a sniper rifle from a nearby rooftop. Huang soon receives a phone call from the local mob under boss. He informs Huang that the mob's ties with Jimmy Capra were broken snitch. Huang thinks that Rudy might actually be the culprit. Huang soon realizes that he was taken advantage by Rudy. As it turns out, Rudy just wanted to get rid of Capra because he was a nuisance. Angered by the truth, Huang searches for Rudy. Huang searches the places where he and Rudy met. He eventually finds Rudy at a clothing store. Huang sees Rudy wearing women's clothes and discovers that Rudy is a cross dresser. Angry for being witnessed, Rudy attempts to leave the store while Huang is in hot pursuit. Huang chases Rudy and manages to kill him. Rudy isn't mentioned again. Trivia *Many Grand Theft Auto fans have criticized Rudy D'Avanzo's role in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars as an unnecessary addition to the story, as Rudy plays a little if not insignificant role in the plot and is never mentioned ever again after the last mission he appears in. **It's possible, however, that Rudy serves as a lesson to Huang Lee to not let others manipulate him, aside creating more tension between Huang and Hsin Jaoming. Navigation Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Perverts Category:Opportunists Category:Liars Category:Mobsters Category:Neutral Evil